Seth Warren Ingalls (1798-1834)
}} Biography Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Listed as Warren S Ingalls, he died on 30 June 1834 from the cholera epidemic. On June 20, 1834, after three men had contracted cholera, Smith reportedly warned the group: in consequence of the disobedience of some who had been unwilling to listen to my words, but had rebelled, God had decreed that sickness should come upon the camp, and if they did not repent and humble themselves before God they should die like sheep with the rot; that I was sorry, but could not help it. The scourge must come; repentance and humility may mitigate the chastisement, but cannot altogether avert it. But there were some who would not give heed to my words. Smith's record from June 24, 1834, while the camp was in Clay County, Missouri, states: This night the cholera burst forth among us, and about midnight it was manifested in its most virulent form. Our ears were saluted with cries and moanings and lamentations on every hand; even those on guard fell to the earth with their guns in their hands, so sudden and powerful was the attack of this terrible disease. At the commencement, I attempted to lay on hands for their recovery, but I quickly learned by painful experience, that when the great Jehovah decrees destruction upon any people, and makes known His determination, man must not attempt to stay His hand. The moment I attempted to rebuke the disease I was attacked, and had I not desisted in my attempt to save the life of a brother, I would have sacrificed my own. The disease seized upon me like the talons of a hawk, and I said to the brethren: "If my work were done, you would have to put me in the ground without a coffin." ... From the family history for Seth Hitchcock (1802-1834): "About 68 people were afflicted with cholera, including briefly Joseph Smith, Heber C. Kimball, severely, and Jesse Smith, the Prophet's cousin, who was one of the last to die. Wilford Woodruff might have become afflicted with the disease except for a job assignment which removed him from caring for the sick. He said that each tent group had to care for their own sick and that Seth Hitchcock, who was a member of his tent, was seriously afflicted. When Hitchcock was stricken, Brother Woodruff's duty to care for a team of horses removed him from the tent. Instead, Warren Ingles was assigned to care for Hitchcock, and both Hitchcock and Ingles, who also was soon afflicted, died." Heber C. Kimball informs us that the burial site for Hitchcock and others was "in a little bluff by the side of a small stream that emptied into Rush creek," located in the proximity of the house of Sidney Gilbert." He also tells us that five of the deceased were buried in the little bluff, starting with John S. Carter, the first to die, and Seth Hitchcock, both of whom had camped at George Burket's, and Eber Wilcox who died at Sidney Gilbert's house. Others, too, may have been buried at that site, apparently this included Betsy Parrish. Paradoxically, the victims of cholera seemed not to have been the overt complainers of the Camp. " Ingall's body was wrapped in a blanket and buried near Rush Creek, Missouri. References * Participants of Zions Camp - 1860 Notes. Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Deaths from cholera Category:Infectious disease deaths in Missouri